Currently, a pixel unit of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) may correct color cast through self-compensation of liquid crystals. However, such a method only widens the viewing angles to a limited extent, and it does not effectively widen the viewing angles at various directions. Moreover, the gate/source parasitic capacitance in a known pixel unit may be easily changed with process deviations, which causes jumping voltages at different display regions to be different. As a result, defects such as flicker or image sticking may occur, which compromises the product quality.